


Breathe

by Whiteasy



Series: Treasured Shards Of Home [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy
Summary: Annie and Pieck go biking in their day off.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Pieck
Series: Treasured Shards Of Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792081
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This too turned into a collection. Someone stop me please.

_“Seriously?"_ Pieck almost shouted over her shoulder, incredulous, before she started biking at an even more ridiculous speed. Annie watched as her small frame quickly vanished from her field of vision, the tall trees of the forest in the south part of Liberio making her look smaller, and even further from where Annie was still struggling behind. 

Annie merely grunted in response, not believing that her, out of all people, was finding it this difficult to keep up with Pieck’s unmatched speed as she pedaled further and further away. 

_“Annie!”_ Pieck’s laughter rung in the otherwise empty forest, the childlike sound ever so delightful to Annie’s ears. 

“Ok... clearly breathing isn’t... a priority... for you...” Annie tried to get out, her harsh pants making her sound incomprehensible, even to her own ears. 

Pieck probably didn’t hear her. 

“Ding, ding, ding...” Her friend mimicked and Annie mustered all her remaining energy, just to roll her eyes at her. 

“I see... Oh...” 

After so much tussle, and after having fought a very strong temptation to just give in and stop trying to catch up with the raven-haired warrior, Annie breathed a sigh in relief when the view of the sea stretched in front of her eyes, the moment she exited the forest. 

Pieck giggled at her and Annie felt bitter satisfaction when seeing that she too was out of breath after her exertion. 

Show off. 

Still, Annie couldn’t fight a smile from tugging at her lips when she took in the sight of her comrade, gazing longingly at the blue ocean in front of them. Annie felt her heart swell with affection as she watched the way Pieck squeezed her eyes shut, when the salty wind whipped at her pasty face, making her dark locks fly all over the place. The blonde chuckled when Pieck emitted a weak ‘fuck’ in response. 

Annie found that she didn’t mind being this short of breath and having her muscles ache from such a supposedly fun, and low energy activity (this was her day off and she was supposed to be resting) because right now, she was genuinely content. 

She was where she had always dreamed to be, and with exactly the right person she needed to be with, as of that moment. 


End file.
